Échappe toi et prouve-leur !
by PunpunKaname
Summary: Être une nouvelle élève dans un lycée japonais n'est pas une chose facile surtout quand c'est contre notre gré, mais vous ne vous attendiez pas à devoir faire face à un cauchemar appelé "l'école des Dieux Célestes"
1. Chapter 1

Habiter seule n'est pas une chose facile, surtout quand mes deux parents m'ont abandonné, je finissais de déballer mon dernier carton dans mon nouveau studio, une sorte de logement pour étudiant mais pour les gens avec très peu de revenu.

J'ai eu de la chance en déménageant dans la région de trouver un job étudiant dans une boutique de musique qui emploi seulement des étudiants, le patron est très gentil et a vu que j'étais passionné de musique donc il m'a gentiment proposé de travailler pour lui contre un salaire moyen, la chance c'est qu'un autre étudiant travaillera avec moi, il m'a juste dire de faire attention avec cet étudiant car même si de vue il ne ressemble qu'a un simple délinquant c'est juste une personne incomprise, gentille et avec un énorme cœur, donc pas de soucis à se faire juste là

J'accrochais mon nouvel uniforme sur la porte de ma cuisine et me retournais face à mon lit. Je m'appelle Ambre et je viens juste d'emménager au Japon contre le gré de mes parents, je suis une française lambda qui fait à peine 1m60, j'ai 17 ans, des cheveux mi- longs noirs et de grands yeux verts, même si je me sentais seule j'étais contente de pouvoir enfin réaliser mon rêve. Je souris, mis mon pyjama, mon réveil à 7h et partis me coucher. Etant dans mon lit à regarder le plafond j'eu une pensée pour mes petites sœurs, une larme coula sans le vouloir et je m'endormis quasiment après

Après une nuit agitée j'ouvris instantanément les yeux à 7h avant même que la musique ne commence à jouer, je me levai rapidement et me dirigea vers la salle de bain avec mon uniforme et à l'instant précis ou mes yeux rencontrèrent ceux de mon reflet je ne pus m'empêcher de me dire à voix haute

« Aller ma petite Ambre ! Ça va le faire il n'y a aucune raison que quelque chose se passe mal ! »

Je me souris mais mon cœur lui faisait des loopings dans ma cage thoracique sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. Je me coiffais en laissant mes cheveux détachés, me brossais les dents avec conviction, mis mon uniforme le mieux possible car en France on avait pas du tout ce genre de chose, à l'évocation de mon pays je ne fis rien faire d'autre que regarder le sol, mais je retrouvais très vite ma détermination en sortant de la salle de bain

Je regardais l'heure, 7h40, je souris, mis mes chaussures et sortis de l'appartement. En fermant la porte à clé du studio et en sortant de l'immeuble je vis quelques étudiantes avec le même uniforme que moi et je me suis décidé à les suivre pour ne pas me perdre

Arrivée devant le portail, je regardais le ciel avec un mélange de peur et de satisfaction. Je fis le premier pas dans la cour et me dirigeais un peu incertaine vers le bâtiment principal, j'étais avec un papier à la main avec dessus une certaine sorte de plan qu'une des professeurs m'avait envoyé via mail

Une fois arrivée devant la porte de la salle des professeurs je toquais timidement à la porte, et une horde de professeur me regardait comme si je venais de faire la plus grosse bêtise du monde, jusqu'à qu'une jeune femme avec un gilet rose, des cheveux marrons et court et avec un petit collier panda vienne vers moi

« Oui ? »

« B-Bonjour ! Je cherche le professeur principal de la classe 2-9, je suis nouvelle . . . »

« Ah ! Mais oui ! Désolée ! Je suis Yui Shishido, la professeure principale de la classe 2-9 et aussi la professeure d'anglais ! Bienvenue à toi . . . Euh ? »

« Ambre David »

« Ah oui tu es française n'est-ce pas ? Tu as un très bon japonais en tous cas ! »

« A-Ah ! Merci beaucoup . . . Et oui je le suis ! »

« Tu verras tu vas vite t'y faire ! »

Elle me sourit tendrement, c'est la première fois que je me suis sentis aussi bien dans cette nouvelle école, je lui souris en retour. A un moment elle regarda sa montre et ensuite elle reposa ses yeux surs moi et me dit avec gentillesse

« Bon ! Il est l'heure ! Suis-moi je t'emmène à ta nouvelle classe, et tu as de la chance ton premier cour est avec moi ! »

Elle reparti vers son bureau, prit un paquet de feuille et sorti assez vite de la salle des professeurs, je la suivis pendant cinq bonne minute à travers l'établissement. Une fois arrivé devant la porte de la classe elle me demanda de rester devant la porte pendant que elle-même rentrait dans la salle, elle s'installa à son bureau doucement

« Aller tout le monde on se calme ! »

J'entendis des gens grognés et s'installés, et ensuite un long silence se fit sentir et Madame Yui reprit

« Bon ! Avant de commencer le court j'ai quelque chose à vous dire ! Aujourd'hui nous accueillons une nouvelle élève venue de France, je vous demanderais d'être gentil avec elle et de bien vouloir l'accueillir comme il se doit ! Tu peux entrer maintenant »

J'agrippais mon sac à l'entente de cette phrase, et sans penser à autre chose je marchais robotique ment sans regarder la classe, une fois devant arriver devant la professeure je me tournais vers la classe et levai ma tête rougissante devant ma nouvelle classe

« Peux-tu te présenter ? »

« O-Oui ! »

Je pris quelques instants à regarder ma classe et ma nouvelle professeure à tour de rôle, je bloquais ma tête devant les élèves, inspirais profondément et dis d'une seule traite

« B-Bonjour ! Je suis Ambre David ! Heureuse de faire votre connaissance et j'espère pouvoir faire votre connaissance très rapidement et que vous allez m'aider dans le futur ! merci beaucoup ! »

« Bien ! Maintenant va t'installer au fond de la salle près de la fenêtre et à côté du garçon en blond »

« B-Bien sûre ! »

Je me hâtais d'aller à ma nouvelle place sous les regards interrogateurs de mes nouveaux camarades, une fille aux cheveux bleu nuit et coiffé en deux couettes me souriait quand je levais les yeux vers elle

Une fois arrivée à ma nouvelle place je jetais un œil au garçon qui lui aussi me regardait en coin. Une fois assise je sortis toutes mes affaires pour pouvoir commencer à suivre le cours. Je regardais les élèves autour de moi qui commençaient à travailler, je souris et dis en français pour que personne ne me comprenne

« Tu vas y arriver ma petite Ambre ! »


	2. Chapter 2

La première pause du matin était enfin là, surtout que après deux heures d'anglais j'en avais vraiment besoin, l'anglais est peut être une de mes matières préférées mais deux heures à la suite ça demande une grande force d'esprit, je regardais par la fenêtre en songeant à ce que pouvait bien me fournir le reste de la journée en matière de surprise!

Pendant que je regardais dehors je n'avais pas vu l'attroupement de filles qui c'était formé autour de ma table. Je sentis leurs yeux me parcourir comme si elles sondaient mon âme de font en comble, je tournais ma tête pour leur faire face et leur dis d'une voix qui ce voulait assurée mais qui sorti plus comme un couinement

«J-Je peux vous aidez?»

Leurs yeux commencèrent à briller et là l'interrogatoire commença

«Tu es vraiment de France?»

«Ta famille est avec toi?»

«Pourquoi tu es venu au Japon?»

Je les regardais perdu et sans trop savoir où donner de la tête, je n'avais jamais vraiment eu d'attention de la part de mes anciens camarades de classe j'étais plutôt du genre solitaire et dans mon coin, mon signe distinctif était le fait que j'avais tous le temps mon casque sur les oreilles donc nous pouvons dire que oui je suis bien une sorte d'asociale.

Pendant que les questions fusaient de toutes part de mes camarades de classe la jeune fille aux couettes bleu nuit vint à mon secoure

«Les filles laissé là un peu tranquille, elle vient d'arriver et d'ailleurs je dois lui parler!»

«Oui déléguée . . .»

Elles ce sont toutes retournées vers l'opposé de la classe pour discuter entre elle. Je soupirais en signe de soulagement et levais mes yeux et mon visage rougissant vers ma sauveuse

«M-Merci beaucoup . . .»

«Je t'en pris! Il ne faut pas leur en vouloir les étrangers les fascinent!»

«Je me doute bien . . .»

«Shinozaki?»

La fille aux cheveux bleu, Shinozaki du coup, ce tourna vers un groupe de six personnes dont mon voisin de table faisait partis, quand elle tourna la tête vers eux en souriant je me levais rapidement de ma table et commençais à me diriger silencieusement vers la porte quand une main m'attrapa le bras et me tira en arrière

«Tu vas où Ambre?»

Je me retournais vivement pour faire face à la fille nommée Shinozaki et la regardais avec des yeux à la limite d'échapper quelques larmes

«Je . . . Je vais au toilettes!»

«Tu sais où c'est?»

«Euh . . .»

Elle me sourit avec gentillesse et fit un geste vers ses amis pour leur dire qu'elle m'accompagnait, elle ne me lâchait pas le bras quand on sortit de la classe et quand on alla jusqu'au toilette, pendant tous le trajet je restais très silencieuse et je regardais le sol pour ne pas croiser sont regard, je n'étais pas habituée à ce genre de geste chaleureux envers moi et je me suis dis intérieurement que ça devait être très certainement de la pitié . . . Je souris amèrement à cette pensée et baissais encore plus la tête

D'un coup elle s'arrêta et je me heurtais assez violement contre son dos

«O-Ow désolée . . .»

«Voyons Ambre ne t'excuses pas pour ce genre de chose! Aller vas je t'attends ici!»

Je rentrais dans les toilettes et me précipitais vers les lavabos pour me passer un peu d'eau sur le visage, quand je levais les yeux vers le miroir mon regard croisa celui de mon reflet, pendant un cour instant je le fixais en silence sans trop savoir quoi faire . . . Elle avait l'aire sincère cette Shinozaki

«Aha . . . Je suis d'un pathétique . . .»

je m'essuyais le visage avec conviction pour ce qui allait ce passer par la suite

«Ca va ?»

La voix de Shinozaki me ramena à moi et je sortis en vitesse des toilettes avec ma tête de tous va bien, une fois sortis des toilettes elle me raccompagna jusqu'à la salle de classe oú elle retrouva tous ses amis et moi je retournais m'asseoir à ma table qui était plus à mes yeux une forteresse de solitude quautre chose !

Je sentis les regards du groupe de Shinozaki peser sur moi mais je ne fis comme si de rien était, la sonnerie me ramena à moi et je me disais qu une chose . . . Vivement que la journée ce termine !

Le dernier cour était enfin fini

Shinozaki n'avait pas arreter de me lancer des regards en biais et quelques un de ses amis aussi comme si ils préparaient un mauvais coup . . . Je me dêpechais de ramasser toutes mes affaires et sortis à toute allure de la classe sans laissé le temps à personne de me saluer

À quoi bon ?

Je m'arrêtais devans mon casier pour changer de chaussure quand j'entendis des personnes derrière moi discuter et je ne pus seulement attraper des brides de leur conversation, ils etaient de ma classe

《C'est elle la nouvelle ?》

《Une française non ?》

《Il y a pas à dire elle est bien foutu !》

《On devrait l'emmener avec nous s'amuser ?》

Je tremblais

La peur m'envahi pendant que des larmes coulait sur mes joues, rouge de honte ou de colère je fermais violement mon casier et commença à partir quand une autre voix fit irruption

《Laisser la tranquille bande de de porc ! Je vais vous butez si ça continue !》

Shinozaki

Encore

Je n'allais pas me retourner encore une fois . . . La pitié des gens je n'en veux pas je ne suis pas venu lá pour ça, pas pour revivre ces mauvais souvenirs et devoir être dépendante des gens. Plus jamais.

Je recommencais mon chemin vers la sortie de l'ecole mais une main m'attrapa le bras et me retourna bers l'opposé de la sortie

《La moindre des choses c'est de dire merci tu ne crois pas ?》

Je tombais nez à nez avec mon voisin de table, ce garçon au cheveux blond qui ne souriait jamais et qui ressemblait de très près à un délinquant, derrière lui le même groupe de personne que ce matin avec Shinozaki toute souriante qui ce dirigeait vers moi

《Kishinuma, lâche la tu lui fais mal》

《Tchh . . .》

Le garçon qui répondait au nom de Kishinuma dessera sa main de mon bras et retourna vers le groupe

《Bon je n'ai pas eu le temps de me présenter convenablement, je suis Ayumi Shinozaki déléguée de la classe 2-9》

《Et fan de paranormal!》

Ajouta une fille à l'allure enfantine et sa couette et son chouchou rose

《Ma-Mayu ! Ne me décrédibilise pas comme ça! Venez vous presenter plutôt! 》

Ils s'avancèrent tous vers moi d'un pas assuré la fille au couette commença à parler

《Je rigole Ayumi ! Salut ! Moi c'est Mayu Suzumoto ! Heureuse de te rencontrer !》

《Mayu calme toi, enchanté de te rencontrer je suis Sakurato Morishige》

Mayu et Morishige ce taquinait comme un vieux couple c'etait drôle à voir, je ris malgré moi et leur souris, soirire auquel ils répondirent par des rougissement et des rires, après ça une fille avec deux grosses boucles s'approcha de moi et me sauta dessus

《Yo ! Moi c'est Seiko Shinohara ! Elle lá bas c'est ma meilleure amie Naomi Nakashima !》

Naomi avait les cheuveux courts et brun à la garçonne mais avait le regard aussi chaleureux que tout être humain avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, Seiko ajouta à voix basse

《Elle est aussi amoureuse de Mochida que tu vois lá bas》

《Seiko . . . 》

《Oui Naomi-Chan ? 》

Naomi frappa violement Seiko à la tête et elles continuèrent de ce chamailler comme deux enfants, je les regardais avec amitiés comme ça je n'en ai jamais vraiment eu mais c'était très agréable de les voirs comme ça!

《Je suis Satoshi Mochida, ne t'inquiète pas pour tous ça on s'habitue, j'espère qu'on pourra faire plus ample connaissance !》

《A-Ah oui ! Merci beaucoup !》

Je regardais le spectacle que toutes ces personnes me donnaient et je rougis à en devenir malade

Ayumi était à mes côté et me dit

《Tu n'as pas à te sentir seule, tu peux rester avec nous si tu le souhaites》

《Me-Merci Ayumi . . .》

《Kishinuma tu ne te présentent pas ?》

Le blondd etait en retrait derrière Ayumi et moi sans avoir lâcher un mot depuis l'altercation, il me regarda et me dit d'un ton complètement désinvolte

《Je m'appelle Yoshiki Kishinuma》

Il pris ses affaires et partis vers la sortie pour "son travaille" a-t-il dit. Le mot travaille me fit reagir asser rapidement

《OW NON !》

Tous le monde me regarda avec de grands yeux interrogateurs en ce demandant si je ne devenais pas un peu folle ou si je ne l'étais pas déjà

《J-je dois aller tr-travailler aussi . . .》

《Ah ! Alors à demain Ambre !》

Tous le monde me dit au revoir chaleureusement et je couru aussi vite que j'ai pu pour déposer mes affaires et changer de vêtements, une fois tous ça fait je me hâtais vers la boutique de musique

Une fois arriver à la boutique le patron accueillie à bras ouvert en me disant qu'il était heureux d'avoir une nouvelle employée mais me dit de me dépêcher d'aller dans la réserve chercher les instruments et CD à mettre en présentation, je me hâtais donc vers la réserve.

Pendant que je faisais toutes les presentations une personne entra dans la boutique

《Bonjour ! Bien-》

Je m'arrêtais subitement pour me retrouver nez à nez avec suis un délinquant alias Yoshiki Kishinuma, il me regarda sans grand etonnement et partis en direction de la caisse, oú j'entendis le patron le saluer comme il ce doit.

On travailla sans ce decrocher un mot et à la finde notre service le patron vint nous voir tous sourire

《Merci jeunes gens vous êtes de bons employés! Je vous dis à demain et reposez-vous bien ! Bravo Ambre pour ta première journée de travaille !》

Je le remerciais tête baisser et me dêpechais a partir pour rentrer chez moi, je mis mon casque et partis en diredirection de chez moi

Au bout de 5 min une tape sur l'épaule me fis me retourner et enlever mon casque

《Oui ?》

《Tu as oubliée ça》

Yoshiki tenait mon sac devant moi et me fusillais du regard pour me faire sentir à quelle point j'etais une idiote

《Me-Merci . . .》

Je le pris des mains et recommencais à marcher vers chez moi qui etait juste à côté, Yoshiki etait pas loins il ne parlait pas et commença à ce diriger vers le même bâtiment que moi.

Il habitait lá aussi, il enfourna la clé dans la serrure de sa porte me regarda une dernière fois et me dis avant d'entrer

《Fais plus attention la prochaine fois, à demain》

Et il rentra

Je fis de même, pris une longue douche chaude, me fis à manger, fis mes devoirs et j'allais me coucher

J'avais réussi à me faire des "amis" aujourd'hui j'étais heureuse et peureuse à la fois, je me demandais si tout aller bien ce passer avec ces personnes, je m'endormis l'esprit plein à craquer de question mais au final je voulais les croir ces nouvelles personnes en eux et leur gentillesse


	3. Chapter 3

Le lendemain je retournais à Kisaragi sans grande conviction, pensant que tous ce qui c'étaient passé hier n'était tout simplement qu'un rêve et que concrètement je serais seule encore un moment, pendant que je marchais en direction du lycée je cru reconnaître deux des filles d'hier, Seiko et Naomi il me semble, je n'osais pas aller les voir de peur de les déranger donc je me mis en retrait et les regardais de loin sans trop savoir quoi faire et je baissais la tête

J'étais tellement perdu dans mes pensées que je ne m'avais pas vu les dépasser, c'est la voix de Seiko qui me fit me retourner vers les deux amies

« Bah alors Ambre ! On ne dit pas bonjour ? »

« Seiko, tu devrais apprendre à ne pas harceler les gens de bon matin comme ça ! »

Et elles recommencèrent à se disputer comme des élèves de maternelle, ce qui était mignon en soit et ce qui me fit échapper un sourire accompagné d'un petit rire

« Elle a raison, je suis désolée . . . »

Seiko et Naomi s'arrêtèrent de se disputer pour se regarder dans les yeux pendant un court instant et ensuite porter leur regard sur moi pour ensuite me sourire comme si de rien était

« Voyons Ambre ! On te taquine ! »

« Mais oui ! Je ne le pensais pas vraiment et je ne voulais pas te faire sentir mal ! »

Elles prirent chacune une de mes mains et m'emmenèrent à l'intérieur de l'académie et jusqu'à notre classe, une fois dedans elles rejoignirent les autres membres de leur groupe pendant que moi je m'installais à ma table sortant toutes mes affaires prête à une nouvelle journée de cour, Ayumi s'avança vers moi pour me demander si tout allait bien je lui souris en rougissant en lui disant que tout va bien, les autres nous rejoignirent et ils me saluèrent comme une de leurs amis proches.

Intérieurement un sentiment de chaleur et de joie s'empara de tous mon corps, j'étais si heureuse ça faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas ressenti ce sentiment d'être aimé par des gens quelconques et il a fallu que je quitte pays et famille pour redécouvrir ce sentiment. La cloche sonna et je vis un professeur encore inconnu rentrer dans la salle de classe, mes amis me laissèrent pour rejoindre leur place mais il manquait quelqu'un, Yoshiki n'était pas encore arriver et c'est sur cette pensée que le blond arriva et ce posa à son bureau sans grande envie et commença à travailler

La pause du midi était enfin là, je sortais mon panier repas pour le manger à ma table mais Mayu en décida autrement, je n'eus pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit qu'elle attrapa mon panier repas d'une main et ma main de l'autre en me tirant à l'autre bout de la salle et du couloir et pour ensuite prendre les escaliers direction le toit

« Ma-Mayu ? »

« Il est hors de question que tu manges toute seule voyons ! »

« M-Mais . . . «

« Pas de mais ! »

Elle ouvrit la porte du toit et me poussa devant elle pour que je traverse la porte et que je me retrouve nez à nez avec tous les autres, un sourire s'afficha sur l'ensemble des visages présent sauf celui de Yoshiki qui avait l'air d'en avoir strictement rien à faire, Mayu me dit de m'asseoir entre Seiko et Morishige ce que je fis sans prier, j'ouvris mon panier repas car je mourrais de faim et commença à manger sans attendre, tout le monde discutait les uns avec les autres pendant que moi j'écoutais patiemment, j'aimais bien cette atmosphère personne ne se prenait vraiment la tête une fois que tout le monde eu fini de manger on commença tous à retourner vers la salle de classe.

Une fois arriver, je me rassis à ma table quand Mme. Yui entra dans notre salle de classe, elle déposa son cahier sur le bureau et releva la tête pour mieux tous nous regarder. Elle sourit et nous dit de sa voix douce et gentille

« Comme vous le savez déjà, le festival culturel de Kisaragi aura lieux dans deux semaines et la semaine dernière nous avions fait un vote pour savoir ce que nous allions présenter lors de ce festival, il y avait le choix entre une pièce de théâtre, une maison hantée et un maid café, je laisse donc Ayumi votre déléguée vous faire part de la décision prise »

Ayumi se leva en souriant et avec une boîte à la main et se dirigea vers le tableau, elle appela une autre fille pour l'aider à dépouiller les votes

Après environs une demi-heure de dépouillage le verdict était tombé

« C'est une blague . . . »

La plupart des votes étaient pour le maid café, tout le monde avait l'air heureux de cette nouvelle, je pense que je suis la seule à ne pas vouloir être d'accord avec ça ; la cloche sonna la fin du cour et je commençais à ranger mes affaires au même moment où Mme. Yui ajouta quelque chose par rapport au festival

« N'oubliez pas le festival a lieu dans deux semaines donc je compte sur vous pour que tout soit prêt, je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée ! »

Je sortis de la salle sans vraiment attendre quelqu'un, mais tous les autres étaient derrière moi ce dirigeant vers la sortie de Kisaragi. Ils discutaient tous du festival et de comment ils allaient s'organiser pour mettre tout cela en place, seule moi ne disait rien et écoutais tranquillement quand Ayumi m'adressa la parole

« Ambre ! On va dans un café tu viens avec nous ? On pourra discuter de ce qu'on fera au festival ! »

« Je . . . Mais . . . Euh . . . »

J'essayais de trouver une réponse valable à leur donner pour ne pas y aller de peur d'être de trop mais rien ne vint à l'esprit. Pendant que je réfléchissais je sentis une main me pousser doucement la tête et quand je levais les yeux je rencontrai ceux de Yoshiki qui brillaient d'une lueur entre la détermination et l'exaspération, avant que je ne pus dire quoique ce soit il dit d'une voix froide

« Arrête de te chercher des excuses et de te faire passer pour une victime ou un je ne sais quoi qui ferait que tu dérangerais »

Je baissais les yeux et la main de Yoshiki s'enleva de ma tête, je regardais Ayumi et lui souris en signe de confirmation à sa proposition. Tous nous nous dirigeons vers le café les trois garçons étaient en retrait alors que toutes les filles étaient autour de moi, la première à briser le silence fut Seiko

« Les filles, pour le maid café de notre classe . . . »

On la regardait toutes dans l'attente d'une suite à sa phrase, elle réfléchit pendant un instant et dit

« IL FAUT DES COSTUMES ! DE TOUTES LES COULEURS ! ! ! »

« Seiko calme toi » Dit Naomi

« Mais elle n'a pas tort ! » Renchéri Mayu

« Moi j'aime bien l'idée des costumes et toi Ambre ? » Me questionna Ayumi

Je les regardais avec des yeux ronds et un visage qui commença à tourner au pivoine, je ne me suis jamais costumer en Maid . . . Donc l'idée paraissait bonne mais complètement farfelu, je leur souriais en rougissant et dis

« Ca . . . Ça peut être pas mal ! Mais on va les trouver où ?

« Laisser moi m'en occuper ! »

Je me retournais vers Mayu qui venait de parler, elle nous souriait à toutes sans étendre plus sa pensée

« C'est vrai que tu es bonne couturière Mayu » Souri Ayumi

Ça faisait plus d'une heure que l'on était dans le café à discuter des costumes, les garçons étaient d'accord pour s'habiller en costume assez classe le plus proche possible des « Butler », quant à nous les filles nous étions d'accord pour porter des costumes de Maid, on donna toutes nos mensurations à Mayu qu'elle nota sur une feuille, et nous demanda ensuite timidement

« Pour les couleurs vous voulez quoi ? »

On se concentra toutes un instant pour réfléchir quand Ayumi fut la première à répondre

« Je vais partir sur du noir, quelque chose de traditionnelle je pense »

« Du Jaune assez clair pour moi je pense » ajouta pensivement Naomi

« DU BLEU FONCE ! » Hurla Seiko

« D'accord moi je vais prendre un vert pâle . . . Ambre ? Quelle couleur pour toi ? » Me sourit Mayu

« Du . . . Du violet s'il te plaît . . . »

Après avoir réglé certains détails avec les garçons, nous décidions de tous rentrer chez nous. Une fois que tout le monde ai dit au revoir aux uns et aux autres, je commençais à marcher vers chez moi quand j'entendis quelqu'un se rapprocher de moi et se caler sur le rythme de mes pas, je tournais la tête pour qui c'était et encore une fois mes yeux rencontraient ceux de Yoshiki. Je retournais ma tête face à la route sans décrocher un mot ce qui fit soupirer Yoshiki pour ensuite me dire

« Tu n'es pas obliger d'être aussi froide avec nous tu sais ? »

« Qu-Quoi ? »

Je le regardais sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire par « froide », à nouveaux mes yeux se posèrent sur lui en le questionnant, il me surprit en train de le dévisager sans retenu et me regarda avec méchanceté

« Ce n'est pas en te comportant comme ça que tu vas réussir à les garder auprès de toi »

« De-De quoi tu parles ? »

« Tch . . . »

Ce garçon que je venais de rencontrer depuis deux jours à peine ce permettait avec violence de juger mon comportement alors qu'il n'avait même pas prit la peine de venir me parler comme le reste du groupe l'avait fait, je posais mes yeux sur lui qui brillaient de colère et je ne pus m'empêcher d'exploser de colère

« Peut-être que mon comportement est indécent pour toi mais le tiens n'est pas vraiment mieux, et pourtant je ne te juge pas comme toi tu es en train de le faire alors que tu ne sais absolument rien de moi, alors la prochaine fois au lieu de balancer ce genre de méchanceté apprends à connaître la personne à qui tu t'adresses »

Je m'attendais à ce qu'il se mette en colère ou qu'il me lance un regard plein de haine mais il n'en fit rien, il continua de marcher sans se retourner et il s'arrêta quelques mètres devant moi et me balança simplement

« Certes je ne te connais pas du tout, mais tu as enfin réagi quand on te parlait et ça sa prouve que tu n'es pas totalement débile. Mais tous les autres s'obstinent à vouloir te faire confiance, moi je ne la donne pas facilement et tu as l'air d'être pareil, mais toutes ces personnes Mayu, Morishige, Satoshi, Seiko, Naomi et surtout Ayumi mérite ta confiance donc tu devrais peut-être arrêter d'être stupide et la leur donner. Sur ce ! »

Je n'eus pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit que Yoshiki était déjà loin, les paroles de Yoshiki trottaient dans ma tête d'un côté il me complimentait et d'un autre il avait presque compris parfaitement comment je fonctionnais ce qui me provoquais des vertiges. En me couchant cette nuit-là je ne pus m'empêcher de penser qu'il avait peut-être raison et que je devais faire certainement de gros efforts pour prouver à toutes ces personnes que je méritais d'être des leurs. C'est sur cette promesse faîte à moi-même que je m'endormis et en ayant hâte de les revoir et en profiter pour remercier Yoshiki


End file.
